


Hidden Secrets

by Chatpocalypse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ALL OF IT, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ash is big chaotic gay mess, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, I hope you like???, LGBTQ Character, M/M, More tags to be added, Nm this is CRACK, Papa Kukui, Pls read its my first fic, Why Did I Write This?, im weird, it's all gay, kukui is poly, maybe crack, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatpocalypse/pseuds/Chatpocalypse
Summary: Ash is a chaotic gay mess, Kukui is a stressed out dad (oh and Ashs secret actual dad as well as the masked royal) and Burnet is figuring life out one moment at a time? Lets see what happens shall we?It will update often but not on holidays or weekends.Oh and I just realised sun and moon ep 141 has a canon reveal in it but this is MY version of the reveal.It will be more than 40 chapters too.





	1. Its not every day you find out your husband is the Masked Royal

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this is my first fanfic.  
I hope you like it?
> 
> Never mind its actual trash.  
Rated m for swearing in later chapters.
> 
> I will edit this chapter a lot...

It was a quiet afternoon on Mele Mele island. His students were way quieter than usual, which Kukui is still suspicious about. His students could usually be heard from a mile away, but all that could be heard from them were whispers today.

To prove his suspicions more, the quietness only started after Burnet took them for a lesson, telling Kukui that he needs a break. Maybe the whispers were about him, thinking about it. I mean, every time he even looked over at the students, they would immediately look down and stop their whispers, but when he looked away, the whispers would start again, even more ferocious than before. Hmm, he would have to ask Burnet and Ash about what’s going on. They would probably know something, surely.

He approached his house and wondered what was the best way to access the interior by. He wandered around the house and the window up on the roof caught his eye. He knew that it lead to the loft, and he would easily be able to spy on Burnet and Ash from there. Perfect.

"Braviary, come on out." Kukui whispered. "Hey bud, can you fly me up there?"

He pointed up there and Braviary squawked out a cry of approval, grabbed Kukui by the hands and flew up there, struggling to balance with Kukui in his talons. He gently placed Kukui on the tiles, making sure he was stable and wouldn't fall, and then he released his talons, leaving slight indents into his arms. "Thank you, bud." He murmured, and sent Braviary back with a flash of light. Kukui scrambled up to the window and carefully opened it, making sure it was silent. Thankfully, Ash and Burnet were so involved in their conversation that they didn't even notice Kukui landing with a soft thud on the couch cushions. He started to listen to what the two were saying.

"Are you 100% sure about this, Professor?" Ash questioned.

Sure about what?

"Yes I heard him say it last night when we were all out." Burnet confirmed.

Who? Out where?

"Wait where did you guys even go anyways?" Ash asked.

"To the nearby pub. Most of us got drunk, but not me!" Burnet giggled.

Oh yeah... he got drunk too and cant remember anything... What happened? Did he say anything stupid? Is that what the rumours are about?

"We should probably tell him though..." Ash sighed in disappointment "He will find out eventually, might as well tell him when he gets back..."

"Aww come on..." Burnet pouts "Its not every day you find out that YOUR HUSBAND IS THE FRICKING MASKED ROYAL!!!"

**WAIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! DID THEY JUST REALISE THAT HE IS THE MASKED ROYAL?! **Welp he's going to have to lie again... Did he say that while he was drunk? Maybe he can use that as an excuse... It's a good one, at least. Better than others that he has said in the past... this is going to be torture isn't it? He's going to have to set up a chain of lies so they don't find out. Well, the drunk one was good, but he will need more to convince them. Oh arceus, they will probably remember all the past situations. Like how he suddenly dashed off in the middle of the match to become the masked royal. 

"Hey professor?" Ash asks "Maybe we could have a search party? For his Masked Royal gear, I mean."

"OH! THAT'S PERFECT" Burnet squeals "Let's look down in the basement first!"

Kukui chuckles softly to himself. At least this is a better reaction than he thought it would be. But he will still have to lie, to hide even more stuff. Wait, he has cameras set up in the basement, right? So he can probably use the cameras to watch what they are doing from the screen... and if they get too close? Oh gosh he hasn't thought this through, has he?

Burnet and Ash creep down into the basement and they pull the light switch. The light flickers on and Kukui can now see exactly what they are doing in every possible place. They first head over to his desk and try to look through his drawers for evidence. 

“Hey Ash! I found a picture of what looks like you and him, but you were younger?” Burnet ponders.

“Yeah but professor…” Ash sighs, “I only met him when I came across the pokemon school, so that can’t be me…” 

“Oh yeah, but it still looks awfully like you…” Burnet mumbled.

Kukui starts to rapidly sweat when Burnet starts to speak, but sighed in relief that Ash didn’t recognize himself. He can’t tell them that Ash was in that picture and Kukui is his long lost dad! Besides, if they find that out, all the other lies will unravel that he and Delia created… including the one where he was a Pokemon master. Ash would be so disappointed to find out his father is not a Pokemon master but a weird, sleep deprived professor who gets sick whenever he flies anywhere. 

Burnet finds a couple of coffee machines (that all got broken because of overuse), lots of lolly bags shoved into one draw, and his old books on moves from his childhood. Ah, those good old days when he actually got a good ten hours of sleep every night and had lots of good friends, including Guzma and Plumeria, who have now become mean and nasty. Then she pulls out two specific books, both he had hoped she would not have a look at. One was a parenting book on how to take care of a child, and the other was a book on how to become the best at battle royals.

“Ash, I think I found something… one relating to that photo and one relating to the issue at hand…” Burnet calls.

Ash runs over to get a look at the two books, his face lighting up at the battle royal one, but turning into a frown when he sees the parenting one.

“So you think the professor has a child?” Ash cautioned.

“Yeah, but what if the child is you?!” Burnet exclaims.

“That’s impossible. He wouldn’t be that… cruel and heartless.” he spat.

Kukui felt an intense pang of sadness that Ash would describe him like that. It’s not his fault that he can’t fly overseas without getting sick, and Delia was worried now that because Ash has forgotten his father and thinks he has abandoned him that Ash would just push him away. What Ash just said confirmed all that, how Ash feels about his father compared to him, who is actually him. Then he remembered about the other book, and in a last minute attempt to hide his alter ego, he sneaks up to the door and pretends to enter the house, slamming the door behind him. Ash and Burnet scamper up the stairs to greet him, and then Burnet says something that nothing good ever follows.

“We need to talk.”

Oh arceus, help.


	2. I was the one on stage! I am the Masked Royal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time! The night Burnet finds out about the Masked Royal's secret identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I've got more than 40 chapters I want to write with this.
> 
> Please bear with me...

_ Kukui dashed over to the group of people waiting and pacing around, including Burnet, Olivia, Molayne and Lusamine. Kukui had just won the match as the Masked Royal (but they didn’t know that), and now he had to think of some excuse to hide his identity. They were all going out to a local pub now for some drinks. He was honestly planning to get drunk and enjoy himself, so that he can forget about life and all his responsibilities as Ash’s parent and as the regional professor. _

_ “Sorry I’m late guys! I needed to do some errands!” Kukui shouted. _

_ “Geez, Kukui.” Burnet sighed, “If you don’t want to watch the match then just tell me. You don’t have to come.” _

_ “I know. I do want to watch the match…” Kukui pouted. _

_ “It’s ok. But you’re buying tonight to make up for it.” Burnet smirked. _

_ Kukui sighed in relief. At least Burnet was level ten in obliviousness, otherwise he would have been caught for sure. They started walking towards the pub, and then Lusamine decided to make it a competition and race them there. She made the prize for winning five malasadas. Even though she got a head start, Kukui still ran ahead of her, three seconds after she announced the race. He looked back just in time to see Olivia trip over, and then start to laugh, like always. She was always the most clumsy out of the five, least being him (being the Masked Royal keeps him wary of his surroundings). _

_ “Oi! Kukui! How did you get ahead?!” Lusamine exclaimed. _

_ “Well maybe if you weren’t so slow…” He teased, earning all the others to chase after him. _

_ They finally reached the pub, and Kukui won. Lusamine sighed in annoyance, and bought him five bewear honey malasadas from the food truck with the shy cooks. He has always wondered why those guys are so shy when they come to the food truck, but around anyone else they seem to be fine. Maybe they’re scared of him? He chuckles at the thought, earning him weird looks from the rest of the group. He brushes them off and follows Burnet inside. _

_ The inside of the pub was like a rustic cowboy style, but as the years have gone by, him and Burnet have realised that this place has grown on them the most out of all the pubs on Mele Mele island. As they all enter, the bartender looks at them scared, probably because she remembers what has happened every other time he’s come here. There has always been at least one rumour which has started, sometimes about him (as the Masked Royal), sometimes about the bartender, which eventually finds its way to her and has left her with nightmares in the past, according to Burnet. _

_ “Hey Kukui, get us some drinks already. We need to get this party started!” Olivia shouts. _

_ “Geez Olivia, no need to be so loud.” Molayne complains. _

_ “Party pooper.” Olivia mutters, and the whole group, apart from Molayne, laughs. _

_ “Don’t worry guys.” Kukui assures them. _

_ He heads over to the bartender, his head held high and confident, which earns him a terrified look from her. _

_ “All of the most alcoholic drinks.” He smirks, and pushes over several hundred dollar note bills, from his recent match. _

_ Her eyes widen as she sees the money, and nodded in confirmation as she heads off to make the drinks that will get them super drunk. He chuckles again and strolls back over to the table calmly. They all look at him and he just grins wildly, making all of them excited. _

_ “Hey guys, I’m going to try not to get that drunk this time.” Burnet tells them out of nowhere. _

_ “Awww, why honey?” Kukui groans. _

_ “Yeah! Why?” Lusamine joins in. _

_ “Because someone needs to take you lot home.” Burnet smiles, and boops Kukui and Lusamine on the nose. _

_ They reel their heads back in embarrassment, and the bartender comes in with two trays full of drinks. Kukui looks at Olivia, Molayne and Lusamine, and then digs into the drinks, everyone except Burnet immediately after him. Burnet requests a beer and chips and sits back down. Soon enough, most of them are extremely tipsy and Olivia is up on stage singing off key karaoke. Burnet sighs as she sees how drunk they all are, and calls them back to the table to talk about something and not sing or dance. _

_ “Soooo…” Burnet starts, “What did you think of the match between Masked Royal and Mister Electric?” _

_ “It was AMAZING!” Kukui yells. _

_ “But Kukui, you weren’t even there.” Olivia giggles. _

_ “Yes I was! I had the best seat in the house!” Kukui exclaims, clearly drunk. _

_ “Oh, and that is?” Lusamine questions, trying to make a thinking face but hiccuping in between every sentence. _

_ “Oh yeah, he definitely had the best seat! Tell ‘em which on Kukui!” Molayne cheers. _

_ Burnet stares in excitement. It wasn’t hard for them all to get drunk, but Kukui sounds like he’s telling the truth when he says he saw it, and so Burnet was wondering now why he didn’t stay with her. Then her heart stops a moment before he says the next thing. _

_ “I was the one on stage! I am the Masked Royal!” He shouts, using his Masked Royal tone. _

_ “Oh, is that right?” Olivia murmurs and falls off her seat. _

_ Burnet slowly realises what her husband just told them. He is the Masked Royal. HE IS THE MASKED ROYAL OH MY GOODNESS SHE’S MARRIED TO THE MASKED ROYAL. Burnet feels a grin start to grow on her face. He won’t even remember what he just said, because of how drunk he actually is. Oh my, maybe she shouldn’t tell him for a while… But first they all need to get home. Imagine Ash’s face when he finds out. She giggles softly, but it turns out louder than expected. _

_ “Ok guys, we are all going home right now.” Burnet commands them. _

_ A chorus of groans come from the group of tipsy adults, and she drags them all out of the door. She pulls out her map and locates a motel to dump Olivia, Molayne and Lusamine at. She figures out that the nearest one is right next door and books a room for the three of them. The three stagger into the room and collapse immediately on the bed. Kukui tries to follow them, but Burnet pulls him back and scolds him. He just gives her a cheesy, drunk grin and she just sighs. They walk back as fast as they can with Kukui drunk, and then when they get back she opens the door. Ash runs to greet them and she tells him to stay, then she goes to lie Kukui down on his bed and heads back to Ash. _

_ “Oh Ash, have I got something to tell you…” She smirks. _

_ “Ooh! Tell me professor!” He yells, but Burnet lets out a harsh shush. _

_ “First you have to promise not to tell Kukui.” She explained. _

_ “Ok sure!” Ash zips his lips. _

_ “So… I might of found out that Kukui is actually the Masked Royal…” She sighs. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you like this chapter!  
New chapters will arrive soon!
> 
> If you comment, I'll be sure to reply at some point soon :)


	3. Why would I, a sleep deprived professor, be the Masked Royal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is in the household! Kukui and Burnet discuss, Kukui lies (badly), and Ash is just an amazing son.
> 
> And as always (in a masked royal voice) ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering, why isn't Burnet's last name Kukui?   
Hmm it is a mystery for the ages...

Whenever someone says “We need to talk”, it’s always a bad sign that something was up. Kukui stiffened as he heard his wife speak those words, right after he eavesdropped on their conversation. Even though he knew for certain what she would be talking about, it still worried him to hear those words. It means that she’s disappointed or mad. So, what’s he going to tell her? He could say he lies when he is drunk, but then again, he has been drunk with Burnet many times...

"Kukui, did you hear me? We need to talk." Burnet sighed.

"O-ok sure..." Kukui stuttered.

They walked over to the couches and sat down. Burnet put an arm around his shoulder and sighed again.

“So… I’ve heard some rumours…” Burnet started.

Oh boy, here we go… 

“The rumours state that you are actually the Masked Royal.” she told him.

“Whaaaat? Why would I, a sleep deprived professor, be the Masked Royal?” He asked with a nervous chuckle.

Burnet gave him a disapproving look, “You don’t have to lie, sweetie.”

“Why would I be lying?” He starts to sweat “Where did you even hear that?”

“Well… You might or might not have said it in the pub while you were drunk…” Burnet grimaced, “What a way to find out, hey?”

“Well, uhh…” Kukui stuttered again, “I-I lie when I’m drunk?”

He sounded more like he was questioning his own statement than actually telling her something. This is turning out to be terrible for him, isn’t it? Why did he say that? Didn’t he rule that excuse out as a possibility? Well, it was very last minute, and now he has to incorporate that into his long, long string of lies and excuses. He lies when he’s drunk. Wow, what an absolutely great excuse maker he is. Burnet gives him another disappointed look, and it feels like she can see right through his lies and see who he actually is.

“Hmm, yeah, right…” Burnet mutters, “So you are saying all those times that you sneak out when the Masked Royal is about to come on is still just errands?”

“Y-yeah… I’m a very busy man, you know?” Kukui tells her nervously.

Burnet still looks like she doesn’t believe it, but she kisses him on the forehead as she gets up, and then tells Ash that he can invite Kiawe over, with a wink following it. He knows what that wink means, she’s probably telling him that Kiawe can come over to help search through this place for his Masked Royal gear. At least they probably won’t find it, I mean, who looks in the pot plant’s pot on the front porch? He wouldn’t look there if it didn’t have his mask under it. 

“Hey, professor?” Ash called to him, “Are you doing ok?”

Kukui smiled at him softly, just to let him think that he’s ok. But the truth is? He’s not. He’s scared of what is to come and afraid of how they would actually react if he told them the truth. They still don’t know for certain that he is the Masked Royal, so if he revealed himself, it’s probably going to be a whole lot worse of a reaction than before. He’s worried that Ash will also find out that he is his dad, and then all the bonding they have been doing will go to waste. Everything will crumble and…

“Professor! Are you ok?!” Ash cried.

Kukui blinks, and realised that tears were dripping down his face slowly, one by one. He was shaking softly as he wiped the tears away, leaving smears along his face.

“I’m fine, Ash…” He told him as he ruffled his child’s hair, “Everything will be fine.”

“But you don’t look fine, professor...” Ash mumbled, embarrassed.

“Trust me, everything will be ok.” Kukui smiled, telling himself more than Ash.

Ash grinned after he said that, then headed over to the phone to call Kiawe. Kukui strolled over to the bench to get himself something to eat. When he opened the fridge, he was surprised to see that there was only a small amount of food there, but then remembered about Munchlax and sighed to himself. Looks like he was going to have to either go shopping himself, or get Burnet to go. Probably the latter, if he is going to protect his identity. He goes to grab a malasada from last night, but then overhears what Ash is saying.

“Operation: Find out if Kukui is actually the Masked Royal is a-go.” Ash whispered ominously.

Kukui started to sweat even more. He just realised his assumption is true, and that they are actually going searching for his Masked Royal gear. It takes a few minutes for Kiawe to get there, judging that his Charizard was very fast. He tries to land gently on the deck, but you would be able to clearly tell that he had arrived.

“Kiawe!” Ash shouted to his boyfriend, as he sprinted over to the doorway.

Ash slammed the door open to hug him, and Kukui couldn’t help but melt as he saw the two embrace lovingly. It reminded him of Burnet and him when she comes back from work. She looks like an absolute hot mess when she has a long day. It’s adorable and he loves it. He’ll probably do the same when he sees Delia again (without Ash watching him).

“So, how have you been, Kiawe?” Kukui asked kindly.

“Pretty good. How about you, professor?” Kiawe responded.

Kukui grimaced, which earned him a weird look from Burnet, Ash and Kiawe. He chuckled at them nervously, and then turned slowly and speed walked back inside. Oh god, he’s a mess. How is he even still alive at this point? All he has done is make a mess of this whole situation. 

“Professor? Do you think he’s alright?” Kiawe asks Burnet.

“I…” Burnet starts, “I’m honestly not sure… he hasn’t been the same Kukui I know since this afternoon…”

Burnet looks downward. Her eyes are wet with tears and she’s biting her lip. He’s really fucked everything up, hasn’t he? Burnet’s upset, Ash and Kiawe are worried about him, he just ruins everything… It’s all because he has to protect his precious identity, who cares what others think? Well he does. He does and it hurts. It feels like his heart is being crushed by thousands of tons of heartache and longing to comfort her. But he knows that if he does that, everything will go downhill. Ash hugs Burnet and Kukui wishes that was him. Then Ash brings Burnet and Kiawe inside. This whole house has become a hellhole and hopefully Kiawe will be able to cheer it up.

“Professors, maybe you two should talk?” Kiawe suggests.

“NO.” Burnet yells, and Kukui recoils in shock, “We’ve already talked and that’s probably what caused this…”

“What? No, no…” He lies, “It’s not you… I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, that’s all.”

“Wait really?” She whispers, “All this afternoon, since we talked, you’ve seemed to be upset.”

“It’s not you, trust me…” Kukui doesn’t even know if he can trust himself at this point.

Kukui grabs Burnet and sits her down on the couch. He hugs her and Burnet hugs back, unknowing of all the lies he’s told today. Hopefully these lies will get better, but Kukui knows that won’t happen until he has revealed himself as both the Masked Royal and Ash’s dad. But for now, all that matters is that Burnet is upset, he thinks as he lies his head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment about your day, the story, critiques, or anything really :)


	4. Arceus, Tapu Koko, please don’t let them find the notes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molayne comes over to come help Kukui with his sticky situation. Burnet tries her hardest to find the truth, and Kukui pouts.
> 
> Once again, in the most Masked Royalish tone possible, ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS TheGirlByTheSea AND Im_Allie_Angel!  
Enjoy the story! There will be another flashback next week!

“Molayne! Help!” Kukui exclaimed.

“Geez, Kukui, what’s happened that could be so important?” His friend questioned.

Kukui looked swiftly around to confirm that no one was around him. Luckily, Burnet, Ash and Kiawe were in the basement, looking for his gear. Little did they know that it wasn’t in the basement, but spread out around the house in the most peculiar places. Under the pot plant was his mask, behind the washing machine was his pants and Incineroar’s pokeball was mostly always on him in some way. 

“They’ve nearly found out that I’m you-know-who!” He hissed into the speaker quietly.

He heard Molayne chuckle softly at first, then it turned into a deep, hearty laugh. Kukui pouted at Molayne, knowing very well that he couldn’t see the expression on his face. Until he remembered that he had video called Molayne. Molayne’s laugh turned into a cackle when he saw Kukui’s face pout again.

“Ya know, you could always tell her?” Molayne giggled.

“Oh wooow Molayne, I was about to ask if you wanted to stay over, but I guess you don’t…” Kukui smirked mockingly.

Molayne gasped, and his face lit up like a lightbulb. Kukui knew that Molayne loved staying over because it means there will be chaos, and Molayne loves chaos. He enjoyed mucking about in his own lab, creating and scheming over machines. He and Sophocles once created a robot for Togedemaru to control and put it inside Kukui’s bedroom when he wasn’t looking. That was a day that he would remember forever. 

“Please can I still stay, Kukui? Pleaaase??” Molayne begged.

“As long as you don’t make another stupid idea come out of your mouth, then sure.” Kukui sighed.

Molayne nodded quickly, and hung up on him to pack up his stuff. Kukui smirked. He knew just how to make Molayne do what he says, and he is not always so proud of that fact. Especially when it’s for personal use. He sighs again and decides to check up on the Masked Royal Identity gang. He looks at his phone, types his password in (MaskedRoyal of course), and then clicks on the security camera app. He finds Burnet, Ash, and Kiawe… READING THE BATTLE ROYAL GUIDE?! HE WROTE NOTES IN THAT BOOK! 

“Arceus, Tapu Koko, please don’t let them find the notes…” He prays.

Too late, he saw them flip to the first page he decided to edit, which was the “Best Battlers” page. He saw his handwriting scribbled above the top battler’s name. He’d written “One day, I will be in this spot, winning every battle!” with an arrow pointing at the number one. He’d outlined the number one in coloured marker, too.

“Oh! This is even more proof!” Burnet cried. “Ash, take a picture quick.”

“Sure thing!” Ash answers, and whips out his phone.

This whole hiding his identity thing is a disaster. It’s all going to fail, and soon everyone will hate him… As soon as he thought that, the doorbell rang and he saw everyone’s heads perk up and them all scramble to get the door. He knew it was Molayne and he walked calmly down from the loft to answer the door. He got there a second before them and opened the door with a massive cheesy grin. 

“Molayne, my dude!” Kukui shouted excitedly.

“Kukui! Totally didn’t see you pouting a moment ago!” Molayne grinned.

“Pictures or it didn’t happen.” Burnet begged.

Kukui glared at him, but Molayne just poked his tongue out at him and whipped out his phone to show them. There he was, pouting miserably. This was payback from earlier, he knew that and he deserved it. Hopefully he doesn’t show anyone else, or his cool guy image will be ruined. He makes a mental note never to pout again. When Molayne tells them he’ll send it to them, he clutches his heart dramatically and looks betrayed. They all chuckle and then head into the kitchen to cook up some food.

“So, Molayne, why did Kukui tell you to come?” Burnet questioned.

“Well…” He started, glancing at Kukui, “He told me that he wanted me to help organise the kids as well.”

“Yeah. I mean, we do need a bit of help. It’s hard enough taking care of Ash on his own.” Kukui laughed.

Ash punched the professor lightly in the arm, making sure he remembers that he’s still here. Kukui glances over at Ash with a smirk on his face. He loves teasing his keiki about anything, and it’s adorable the response he gets back every time. Ash is so fun to be around, even if he is the Chosen One and literal chaos. 

“Hey, what if we have lasagna for dinner? Me and Burnet can make it, especially since I don’t trust you in the kitchen, Molayne.” He emphasised towards Molayne to get his point across.

“Oi, come on, that was…” Molayne frowned.

“One time? More like every time.” He smirked and then headed off to make lasagna.

Molayne decided to play Monopoly with the kids while Kukui was making lasagna with Burnet. It took about 2 hours to cook and by that time, the kids and Molayne were yelling at each other over who owns Mayfair. Molayne was honestly like a little kid when it comes to games. All he does is try to cheat, usually unsuccessful though. 

“Everyone!” He bellows “Lasagna’s ready!”

Ash scrambles to his feet, followed by Kiawe, with Molayne slowly getting up and stretching his knees. His knees crack multiple times, then he dusts himself off and strolls over to the table. Kukui places the hot tray onto the table, then sits himself down.

“So, enjoy!” He smiles, then realises that his voice sounded too much like the Masked Royal’s just then.

Burnet glances at him suspiciously, and then tucks in to the tray, cutting herself a piece. Ash snatches it off her after, then him, Kiawe, and Molayne get their food. Ash is the first one to get the food into his mouth, and immediately he sighs in joy.

“Professhorsh! Thish ish sho good!” He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

“Ash, no talking while eating.” Kukui scolds his son.

They all start to eat, and soon enough the whole tray is demolished, leaving only crumbs and sauce smeared all over it. Kukui pats his belly and lets out a sigh of content. He wished that everything could just stay peaceful like this forever. But wishes never last long, and everything must fall.

“Kukui, you need to stop hiding stuff from us.” Burnet scolded, “Just admit you are the Masked Royal already! To Molayne and to me. Just do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, comment about the story, your day, or whatever's on your mind!
> 
> I'll be choosing a random person from now on to be the star of the week!  
Hope you comment :3 <3


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi y'all!

No, I haven't forgot about this story!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages!!!

I've been busy with art commissions and school tasks and tr

I'm really stressed but I will update soon!

Love, Chatpocalypse <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp comment for the next chapter maybe?  
Ideas and requests are welcomed.


End file.
